Recuerdos
by DannyUleySnape
Summary: Severus Snape siempre ha tenido una mente prodigiosa, el arrastra una vida llena de penurias y esos hechos marcan su vida, ahora el poder tener una gran capacidad de almacenamiento no es tan agradable como el pensaba. Historia escrita como tributo alque hubiera sido el cumpleaños 55 de Severus Snape.


Recuerdos.

 _Severus, una hermosa voz escuche llamarme, me sentía cansado así que no quería abrir mis ojos, los apreté con ms fuerza, pensando que de esa forma la voz se marcharía, a pesar de saber quien llamaba, no quería despertar. Un calor se sintió en mi brazo, así que abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con las orbes negras de mi Madre, ella tenía su cabello en su cara, yo me senté con dificultad ya que la cama en la cual dormía estaba sumamente incomoda, ella quito el cabello que siempre se pegaba en mi rostro, cuando roso un mano en el costado de mi rostro sentí un ardor, ya que el día anterior mi Padre me había golpeado, mientras que mi Madre se veía en un estado común, triste y maltratada._

\- _Feliz cumpleaños Severus,- dijo ella con una galleta en sus manos, estaba tenia mermelada arriba._

\- _Pero el dijo que no,- mi Madre negó y me dio un beso en la frente._

\- _Es nuestro secreto mi niño,- me susurro maternalmente._

 _Despues de ese dia todos los años, mi Madre hizo lo mismo, me levantaba antes que Tobias, dándome una galleta o un pequeño pastel, el temor que carcomía en mi corazón era que se enterara, ya que en el momento en que lo hiciera seguramente nos castigaría, conmigo no era tan duro como con ella, puesto que a mi si me golpeaba, primero por hacer preguntas que no debía en las demás ocasiones por hacer magia involuntaria, no la controlaba solo que eso no le importaba, decía que era mi culpa por ser un fenómeno y de mi Madre por traerme al mundo, era terrible sentir sus castigos, pero aun mas escalofriante ver los castigos a mi Madre. Por ese motivo deseaba irme a Hogwarts, para que me enseñaran a controlar mi Magia, aun faltaban algunos meses ese sería mi último cumpleaños con ella, ya que para los siguientes años, estaría en la escuela, sabía que no podría verla, en ese dia que sea había convertido en especial para nosotros. Como todas las mañanas ella me despertó muy temprano, me dio una galleta ya que estaba ahorrando para comprarme mis cosas de la escuela, ella sonrió, esa mañana era mejor pues Tobias no estaba así que podríamos disfrutar un poco mas del momento._

\- _Este es nuestro ultimo cumpleaños,- comente a mi Madre, ella me observo con amor._

\- _Pero cuando salgas de Hogwarts podremos celebrarlo juntos,- yo asentí con entusiasmo,- ahora lávate las manos para que te de tu desayuno,- me levante de la cama para hacer lo ordenado por mi Madre, cuando sentí la necesitad de agradecerle, regrese con ella para abrazarla fuertemente._

\- _Te quiero,- sentí como sonreía pues estaba seguro que mis palabras le habían emocionado, estábamos tan metidos en nuestro asunto que no escuche cuando unos pasos fuertes se acercaron a nosotros._

\- _Que escena tan asquerosa,- una voz grave se escucho en la habitación, ella levanto su rostro colocándome a sus espaldas, yo temblaba pues Tobias le molestaba vernos de esa manera._

\- _Ahora te doy el desayuno,- mi Madre se levanto de la cama, para ir con el, cuando llego a su lado el la detuvo._

\- _Antes me dirás porque estaban tan cariñosos,- afirmo con burla._

\- _Por nada Tobias,- respondió mi Madre._

\- _Ahora eres una mentirosa,- se mofo,- eso no el debes enseñar al niño, asi que tendré que castigarte,- solo vi como levantaba su mano, para estrellarla en el rostro de ella, sangre salio de su boca, el se agacho par levantarla del cabello mostrándome su rostro herido,- esto le pasa a las personas que mienten,- el continuo golpeándola, ella ya no se quejaba y yo no tenía permitido voltear mi rostro tenia que ver toda la escena para que no la castigaran mas, momentos despues el termino dejándola en el suelo, quería acercarme pero no pude, vi sus ojos donde se reflejaban dolor, ahora comprendía porque ella me habia pedido que cuando me fuera a Hogwarts no regresara solo hasta el verano, me dolería dejarla con el, pero eso era lo mejor, nuestros ojos idéntico se vieron ella seguía con dolor, mientras que a mi me lastimaba verla de esa manera, esta era una forma muy particular de celebrar mi cumpleaños._

 _Como todo niño crecí, con la incertidumbre si vería a mi Madre el siguiente verano, en muchas ocasiones intente ayudarla, lamentablemente siempre se negó, yo sabía que solo cuando fuera poderoso y fuera mayor de edad la forzaría a dejarlo, solo que ahora tenía que conformarme con sus negativas. Este día había dejado de tener importancia para mí ya que si bien era 9 de Enero, hacia mucho que se habia convertido en un día mas de tortura para ella._

 _O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O_

 _Este dia el que espere por años, desde que entre en Hogwarts el dia en que por fin estaría libre del yugo de Tobias, el dia en que podría verla, para por fin llevármela, lamentablemente los planes en ocasiones se ven forzados a ser cambiados, el creía que ese dia entraría por la puerta de la Hilandera, a salvar a su Madre, solo que eso ya no era posible, en lugar de ir por ella solo la podría visitar desde hacia un par de años, en un campo donde mas de uno descansaba, se detuvo en la sombra de un árbol, observo hacia el piso cuando vio la lapida donde descansaban los restos de Eileen Snape, la hermosa mujer que le dio la vida, una bruja sangre pura que murió a manos de un asqueroso muggle, el no encontraba mayor alivio en la venganza, o pensar en matarlo, asi que su forma de sanar un poco su herida fue dejarlo en cama enfermo, por la bebida a que inevitablemente muriera solo, ahora no podría ayudarla pero el se haría de un futuro, paso su mano por la lapida, sin tener una sola lagrima en los ojos, ya que el no lloraba, lo hizo el dia en que se murió pero ya no mas._

 _Su sueño era estar con ella, el dia de su primer cumpleaños fuera de Hogwarts como lo había prometido, ahora eso no era posible, se levanto para marcharse, antes de abandonar el lugar vio por ultima vez el lugar donde estaba la mujer que siempre había dado su vida por el._

 _Severus, Severus, volví a escuchar que alguien me llamaba, estaba consciente que era un sueño el que tenia, ya que en ocasiones eso pasaba los recuerdos me invadían, trate de apretar mis ojos ya era una costumbre en mi, pero la voz seguía hasta que me movi. Y tuve que despertar._

Abri mis ojos, encontrándome con unas orbes cafes hermosas, ademas de un cabello castaña que casi me cubria el rostro, su mirada se veía preocupada, como siempre ella jamás cambiaria, sentí que su cuerpo estaba casi sobre el mio su mano sobre mi pecho y la otra mano en mi rostro.

\- Severus,- llamo de nuevo, yo gemi.

\- Dejame dormir,- conteste, ella rio.

\- Alguien despertó molesto,- sonreía con ello mi mundo se estremecía.

\- Alguien estuvo muy caprichosa en la noche,- ella se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

\- No soy yo y lo sabes,- dijo a la defensiva.

\- Si claro Señora Snape culpe a los gemelos, ellos no tienen la culpa que los uses para despertarme en la madrugada porque tienes un antojo,- le dije con enfado fingido,- en fin duerme que es temprano,- ella me observo.

\- Antes de dormir quiero decirte,- se quedo pensando,- feliz cumpleaños gruñon,- me dio un beso muy tierno, la abrace para atraerla hacia a mi.

\- Gracias,- ella me dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Ella me veía nerviosa de es manera tan particular que tiene cuando quiere pedirme algo,- dime,- Hermione se sonrojo.

\- Se que es tu cumpleaños, y debo consentirte pero tengo un antojo,- rode los ojos, mientras me levantaba de la cama, ella me detuvo,- quien dijo que es necesario que te levantes,- regrese a la posición original intentando atraerla hacia a mi, pero algo nos impidió estar tan cerca como quisiéramos.

\- Segura,- señale su vientre de 5 meses de embarazo, pero al ser gemelos parecía de mas tiempo.

\- Si quiero hacerte el amor,- me dijo de manera seductora. Ella me abrazo mientras yo ponía una mano en su pierna, escuche un suspiro, mientras me besaba con mucha pasión.

\- Ahora diras que es un antojo de los gemelos,- me burle ya que siempre decía que era por el antojo de nuestros bebes, ella rio.

\- Claro que no este es mi antojo,- dijo antes de besarme de tal manera que hizo perderme en el cuerpo de mi esposa, de la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón, que cambio mi forma de ver la vida, ella me rescato de muchas cosas, pero lo mas importante de mi mismo, sacándome de la oscuridad en la cual el dolor me habia dejado, pasaron años, antes de que fuera feliz, hasta que la hermosa bruja que tenia en mis brazos, me hizo feliz haciendo que olvidara esos momentos tristes, y dejando en mi mente recuerdos totalmente felices.


End file.
